Emma Potter and the Battle of the Boys
by Tonks-520
Summary: No D.H. spoilers! Harry & Ginny Potter's daughter, Emma goes back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. Her father has been pushing for her to fall for a Gryfinndor boy, but what will he do when she fall's in love with Draco & Pansey malfoy's boy, Malcom?
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

Welcome To Hogwarts:

"James! James!" A call came from across platform 9 3/4.

"Emma!" A boy stopped to see who was calling his name. Suddenly a girl with black hair, green eyes, and a thin body leaped on the boy named James. She hugged him and looked at his face which he kissed her for.

From the direction Emma came stood a man with a smile on his face but not just any man, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

On the train James and Emma found an empty carriage to sit in. "So, Emma Potter, how was your summer?" James asked in a very sophisticated voice as if trying to mock the conductor.

"Oh, well actually my summer was quite lonely with out you, James Finnegan." Emma lied; she only pretended to like James for her father who had been pushing them closer and closer since her first-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she just ignored it but then finally decided to date him in third-year because she found out that he fancied her. In the beginning she had thought that she would just date him for a few months, make it not work, and then it would be over. But, here we are in fifth-year the couple still going strong. Emma just couldn't stand to break him heart, after all James was her best friend, who just happened to be forced to be more. "And that Irish accent doesn't work with the voice Babe." She teased.

"Oh well, you know you love it." He replied with a grin. They talked about their summers and families and well, just about everything for half the train ride. They sat in silence for about 5 minutes, during which the trolley cart passed. 'This is the perfect opportunity.' Emma thought. James walked around the carriage appearing to be stretching his legs although Emma knew actually what he was doing. A few seconds later there he was sitting next to her. He would inch closer and closer every few seconds until their shoulders was just barley touching. He finally asked, "Wanna snog?"

She knew it every chance he got last year James would grab her by the waist and they would find an empty classroom to snog in. She was quiet surprised that by the end of the year they hadn't had sex. "What if someone walks in?"

"Then we stop."

"Well I know that but," she stopped and looked into those big beautiful Irish eyes. They always made her say yes. "Oh fine"

She stood up sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, she kissed him softly. He kissed her back and then work his way down her neck to her collarbone and back up. The whole rest of the ride they snoged, and the only thing that was going though her head was this year, was the year that she was going to dump him.

As everyone else she wasn't paying attention to the first-years, but only giving the occasional clap. She also kept pulling up her shirt to hide the hicky on her lower neck. She scanned the room for future boyfriends. She was always attracted to brains, but loyalty is important, although courage is always good to. She was so confused. She was only sure of one thing absolutely no Slytherins. She decided to look more at appearances than personalities. 'Wow! That got rid of a lot.' She thought. Hufflepuff had no one, Ravenclaw had no one, Gryffindor had boys that were "too old" at least that's what her parents said. She wouldn't even look at Slytherin, 'Maybe being single isn't so bad' she thought.


	2. Books and Boys

Books and Boys:

The next morning they were handed their schedules as always. This year was the worst Potions was the first class of the year, also Emma worst class. And they had all but two classes with Slytherin. At breakfast she sat with her brother Owen, and all her cousins except Rupert who took after his mother Penelope and was in Ravenclaw and her other cousins that lived in France with her Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, Veronica, and Gabrielle. Mostly this day they where told by Uncle Fred and Aunt Katie's Elizabeth and Anthony about the new inventions for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's kid Jacob only got a few words in being a 3rd year and younger than Elizabeth and Anthony. Anthony was Emma's favorite cousin, he was like her best friend they talked every day and knew everything about each other only Anthony didn't know that Emma wanted to dump James.

When breakfast was over she glumly picked up her leather messenger bag and walked towards the dungeons. As soon as she stepped into the classroom Professor Slughorn said, "I hope this year you try to be as good as your father and grandmother."

"Sir, my father told me that potions was his worst class as well."

"Well in his sixth-year he had an amazing talent and I know that he couldn't have heated from his book because I ordered him a new one." Slughorn replied with a smile, "although his seventh-year his grade did drop quite a bit." His smile disappeared. Emma shrugged and took a seat in the back of the class. Last year she had arrived late and was forced to sit in the front of the class. She was expecting to have James sit next to her but was very happy to see that the slug club was forced to sit in the front. Instead Anthony sat next to her. He was a good friend and even better a good student.

"Okay students," Slughorn began when the whole class was seated, "What houses do we have here?" He looked at the emblem on their robes and said, "Gryffindor and Slytherin. Wonderful!" he smirked at the side of the classroom with the Slytherins. Slughorn continued on about the potion lesson today, Emma was to busy thinking about James to pay attention.

'Where will I dump him, When will I dump him, Why am I dumping him, How am I going to break it to him?' Emma thought. She was so confused without knowing what she was doing she said, "Oh this is so hard!" to no one in particular.

Anthony looked at her and said, "How is this hard? It's a review from last year!" he whispered.

"Huh? Oh sorry talking to myself and any I'm thinking about something else."

Anthony looked in the direction that Emma was looking and noticed that she was staring at James. "So, you going to break up with James this year or what?" he said snapping her out of her trance.

"How did you know?"

"I notice things."

"Do you think James knows?"

"I think, he's to busy snogging you to notice if you set his shoe on fire."

"That's true" Emma replied with a chuckle, "Do you think my Dad would be angry?"

"I think, he'll be fine with any 5th year Gryffindor."

"You're lucky your dad would be happy with whoever, as long as they have some sense of humor."

"Yeah, to bad the perfect girl doesn't like me back."

"Who Jenna?" Emma asked although she already knew it was the answer, "Oh, who cares if last year she said 'you had a city on the side of your face.' your wand took care of those pimples in a second."

"She was also the only one who noticed that I took all my pictures in my bathroom." Emma gave him a confused look, "It's the only place with a little piracy!" Anthony protested.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked back up at Slughorn. The rest of the time spent in the class was extremely boring, although she did pass day one of Slughorn class, which was good.

Emma was very happy having Defense against the Dark Arts with Hfflepuff; at least they didn't use defensive spells that they learned on you during class. Her cheerfulness was lowered a little bit when she ended up sitting next to James. In the middle of the class he put his hand under the desk and grabbed hers. Although she was expecting it to happen, it felt different then because she was going to break-up with him and now Anthony knew to.

When class was over they went to the Great Hall for lunch. She managed to inch away from James and sit with her cousins.

"So Emma how's James?" Amanda questioned when everyone else was busy with their own conversations.

"He's fine." She moved closer and lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "Between you and me, I'm looking for a new boyfriend."

"What!?! You two broke-up?" Amanda replied appalled that she hadn't been informed.

"Not yet."

"Well, you better hurry before all the good ones are gone."

"What good ones?" Emma chuckled.

"Oh well…there's….good point."

"My Dad limit's me to Gryffindor anyway, thinks I'll go and fall in love with a Slytherin or something."

"Well it's better than your Uncle!"

"Wait! Which one?"

"My father, he limits me to just about no one!"

"Like there's any one out there."

"Well break your father's rules, and I'll break mine."

"Fine! Help me look." Emma gave her a smirk. Amanda scanned the great hall and finally said, "I got it! Malfoy!"

"What!" Emma almost fell off her chair.

"Ha-ha, just kidding."

"You better be."

"Okay, Okay," as she continued to look she said some random names she thought would make a good fit. Emma wasn't interested in any.


	3. The First Look

Chapter 3: The First Look:

One name kept running around Emma's head for the next three days, Malfoy. She hadn't really ever taken a good look at Malfoy before. She just thought of him as the way her father described Draco (Malcolm's father). She was told all Malfoy's had bleach blonde hair, haunting grey eyes, extremely pail skin, and only two expressions, a smirk and a smug smirk. It never seemed very appealing to look at him well.

It shocked her how fast she became obsessed with a boy, and of all boys, Malcolm Malfoy. That morning she decided to do what she had never done since her first year at Hogwarts. She had sat facing the opposite wall, towards the Slytherin Table, she just thought she'd take a good look at him to prove to herself that he wasn't the one. Making sure that no one had noticed she quickly glanced up at the Slytherin table.

She carefully scanned the long table making sure not to miss him, but when she saw him she thought it would be impossible.

He had beautiful blonde hair that fell at just the right angle so that it slightly covered his left eye. His skin wasn't pail but wasn't too tan. It was just the right shade. Then there were his eyes they were grey but a rich soothing grey with just a hint of blue.

Her mouth fell slightly open at this amazing site but quickly closed when she heard Owen calling her name.

"Oh sorry, daydreaming, Can you repeat that?" she lied.

"Skiving Snack-Boxes are the best at the joke shop, right?" He got a little angry that his sister didn't defend him right away.

"No! Fanged Frisbees!" Jacob argued.

"The love potions are the best." Emma quickly said and left headed for the common room.

As soon as the door behind the fat lady was revealed she ran in and started pacing and talking to herself, "Whoa, okay, no, I'm way in over my head here-"

A voice cut her off, " You have something you wanna share with the class?" Anthony asked revealing himself from the chair which concealed him from sight.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Nope, all in the Great Hall. I was finishing up some homework."

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of Course."

"I think I like another guy."

"Well actually, more like you like a guy, being that you don't like James." Anthony said matter-of-factly then focused on the real problem, "Wait- who?"

"Um…someone" answered Emma still guessing her trust in Anthony.

"Well, that's really descriptive, at least what house?"

"Slytherin" mumbled Emma.

"I don't think I heard you right can you say that again?" Anthony said now sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Slytherin." She said more clearly.

"What!?!" Anthony said as he fell off the chair. Emma turned a deep shade of red as Anthony crawled over and hoisted himself up onto the couch. "Which one?" he asked hoarsely.

"Does it really matter?" she tried to change the subject, " I have about as much a chance with him as you do with Jenna."

"You do not, have a good chance with a Slytherin!" Anthony fought.

Emma shot him a nasty look.

"Well," he asked, "who is it?"

She muttered something not understandable. Anthony had a puzzled look on his face. She muttered it a again only a little bit louder, but still he couldn't understand it.

She stared at the floor and weakly said, "Malcolm Malfoy."

Anthony's mouth almost hit the floor. His face got redder than hers and he began to scream, "What the bloody hell were you thinking, A Malfoy, you couldn't find anyone better, What's wrong with you." He was screaming so fast that Emma could hardly understand the words that he was saying. He continued for a good five minutes adding swears between almost every word. He stopped and looked up at her almost awaiting her to jump up and say 'April Fools!'

Emma looked up at him and asked, "Are you done yet?" he nodded not being able to stay anymore. "I'm sorry." She said and ran up to the girl's dormitories having twenty minutes till her next class. The whole twenty minutes Emma sat at the side of her bed and cried. She thought that there was no chance now, she thought if that's what her cousin, he best friend would say, what would he father think. She admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with her father's worst enemy's son.


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four: The Pieces of the Puzzle:

Emma saw Anthony later that night again in the common room. She looked up at him, sitting at the round table alone. She guessed that he was still catching up with homework. He caught her looking over that way and nodded at the empty chair. She thought she would regret this but went over to the round table in the corner of the room. She gave Anthony a weary look. He said to her in a bare whisper, "What do you see in him?"

"The same as you do in Jenna, perfection."

"I don't think Jenna's perfect. No one is." Emma was confused. Anthony never said anything about any flaws in Jenna. "I do like her, but I don't love her." Emma looked shocked it was as if Anthony had read her thoughts. "How much do you actually know about Malcolm anyway?" finished Anthony changing the subject.

"His name is Malcolm Malfoy, he is fifteen years old, his father is Draco Malfoy my father's enemy, he's really hot, and…" Emma's voice trailed off. She hadn't known that much bout Malcolm. "But I like him so much more than I like James!" she protested.

"That's not much to fight with. Emma listen to me, you don't even like James, and you need to stop telling yourself that you do. You might like him as a friend but I even doubt that." Emma looked into Anthony's eyes which were looking back. "You don't love Malcolm, and you don't even like James."

"But than explain these feelings I have towards him! I've never felt them before."

"Well than you might have a crush."

"But I never felt this strongly about a guy before and I was with James so…"

Anthony cut her off, "Did you ever really have a crush on James? Or did you just do it for your father?" Emma looked shocked. She had never asked herself that before. She thought it over and tried to deny it but she knew it was the truth. She sat in silence thinking when Anthony said, "I think you should be able to tell me everything there is to know about Malcolm Malfoy before you come and tell me you love him. But stop pretending with James first." At this he picked up his homework put it in his bag and headed up to the boy's dormitory.

Emma glanced up looking at her long time boyfriend James Finnegan. She wondered how much she knew about James. She thought of Anthony, how much had she actually known about him. She wondered about herself. She hadn't even known that she never really liked James. When the clock finally struck eleven she decided to head upstairs she hardly slept that night she was thinking about well, everything. Mostly of a plan to get to know Malcolm better. No matter what Anthony had told her, she was not going to give up on him.

The next morning she woke up got dressed and went straight to breakfast. She took in a deep breath and walked over to James, "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"I don't know how to say this but…"

James cut her off, "I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Oh don't be nice now! I know your brother told you, that lying git! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

Emma was puzzled; she had no idea what James was talking about. Although, she knew how to weasel information out of him. She stroked the side of his face and said in a flirtatious tone, "James can you please tell me the secret that you told my brother."

Almost as if he had no idea what was going on he answered, "I slept with another girl over the summer."

Emma's mouth fell open. She quickly regained thought and screamed, "WHAT!"

"He didn't tell you?" James asked weakly.

"NO! AND YOU KNOW WHAT?"

"WHAT?" screamed James trying to reach Emma's voice level.

"YOU DESERVE THIS!" with that she smacked him as hard as she could the sound echoing though out the Great Hall. She stormed away, leaving James with two hands on his left cheek concealing a red outline of her hand. She marched up the Grand Stair case to the seventh floor where she entered the Gryffindor common room. She went up the stairs and entered the boy's dormitory with out knocking where she found Owen sleeping on his bed and gave him a good smack too.

"What the hell!" he shouted as he jolted in the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know damn well what!" she smacked him again.

"Stop That!"

"Why didn't you tell me about James?"

"Because he trusted me, and he was drunk one night of his life and he regrets it all, he said it was the worst mistake of his life." Owen covered his face waiting to be smacked, but it didn't come.

"Really?" Emma asked with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

"Yes, really." Replied Owen. "Emma, James loves you. If he could he would give you the world."

"Oh, well, I am going to break up with him anyway."

"Why! He loves you!" protested Owen.

"Well, we must all learn that all good things come to an end."

"Alright, who's the other guy?"

"What do you mean? There's no other guy."

"Emma, do you know how many times I've heard that line? Any way, I'm your brother you're supposed to be able to trust me." Owen said looking as innocent as possible.

"Fine," said Emma, "but you can't tell any one."

"Any one else know?"

"Anthony"

"What you trust Anthony more than me!?!"

"Well, Yeah."

"That's not important who is it?"

"Actually I've decided that I wanna get to know him more before I say I like him." She turned around and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! No! Emma tell me!" Owen said as she walked out of the door. She headed back down to the Great Hall noticing that she was very hungry. As soon as she entered the door James ran up to her seeing that she was much happier now.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course but…" James cut her off with a long kiss, "but it's over." She finished with a smile.

"What? Emma no, we can work through this together. You forgave me. But, you've been acting different all year. What changed?" he pleaded.

"Nothing changed; I just came to realize that, it was always this way. I never dated you because I liked you. I dated you to make my father happy." She turned and walked towards the other end of the Gryffindor table. She sat down and began to eat, felling as though she just had a huge wait removed from her shoulders.


End file.
